


Kiss with a fist

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: And Theo with Liam, First Kiss, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, Liam is helplessly in love with Theo, Liam/Hayden in the background in the beginning, M/M, Smut, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: You hit me onceI hit you backYou gave a kickI gave a slapYou smashed a plateOver my headThen i set fire to our bed





	Kiss with a fist

Ever since Theo met Liam he had feelings for him but because Hayden was always around he couldn't do much. She was the only thing Liam was paying attention to what was making young chimera frustrated and jealous wanting her to disappear once and for all. What made the whole situation worse was the kiss the boys shared in elevator before fighting The Dread Doctors. Liam just brushed it off and got back to Hayden like nothing happened and Theo was more then pleased after she left without an explanation. Little did he know that Liam would be calling her everyday making sure his girlfriend was okay. Even though they were still together Theo noticed how Liam started looking at him. While talking on a phone with Hayden he sometimes studied the chimera's face licking or biting his lips subconsciously especially after the whole hunters vs werewolves war was over. This time was no different, Theo was laying on a couch listening to music with his eyes closed while Liam was sitting by the table talking. After a war they became close friends so spending time together or even living in the same house, since Theo didn't have one, was nothing special.   
"I miss you too."Liam said to the phone briefly acknowledging that.  
He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation concentrating his thoughts on chimera. On his peaceful expression, ideally shaped muscles under well fitted t-shirt, slow movements of his chest while he was breathing.   
"Would you want me to come before my flight?" Hayden asked bringing Liam back to the reality.  
"Sure. When?" he answered.   
"I may be there tomorrow around ten." She announced happily.   
"Okay. See you tomorrow then." Liam faked a smile.  
"Love you."   
There was a long silence before beta finally responded.  
"Love you too, bye." Liam hang off just before Theo got up.   
"I'm gonna take a shower." He announced.  
"Hayden will come tomorrow." young beta stated waiting for reaction. He expected Theo to give him a long lecture of how bad that idea was and that they relationship was going nowhere and they should break up. Instead of that he didn't even got any reaction except for simple "Okay". Why does he even wanted Theo to react differently. It's not like he had a crush on him or something. He was happy with Hayden, was he?  
He shook his head. Of course he was.   
Meanwhile in the shower Theo was thinking of how much he wanted to rip her throat. "What Liam see in her?" he asked himself stepping out of the cabin. After realizing he forgot to take his pajama with him he just cursed wrapping towel around his waist and made his way to his room. Five minutes of looking for his bag without a result made him go to the living room.  
"Liam..." he called. "Have you seen my bag?"  
"Yes it's.." Liam started as he looked at half naked Theo, his eyes covering every inch of his perfect body. He swallowed loudly sucking on air. "It's in my room." He finally spoke. "I was doing the laundry."   
"Can you stop eyefucking me?" Theo smirked cockily. "You have a girlfriend remember?"   
"I am not.." Liam was loss of his words. "Just put on some clothes."  
"Maybe I like being half naked?"  
Young beta didn't say anything just growled at the frustration. Theo was right he had a girlfriend. Then why he wanted to take Theo and claim him right then and there?  
"I don't." Liam just said.  
"I think you do." Theo stated playfully making beta snap.  
"Even if I do so what?!" He growled getting up. "It doesn't change any fucking thing! I am with Hayden and I am not supposed to be falling for some stupid chimera like you!"   
"And I am not supposed to fall for a taken guy either but apparently I did!" Theo growled back changing his expression. "And you don't make it any easier! When Hayden was here I knew I didn't have a chance! Now she's gone and the only thing I think about is to show you how many things I can do better then her and you know it! You know how much pleasure I would give you If only I would be able to but you still choose her! Nothing is stopping me now from kissing you but I can't because you still claim that you love her!"  
"If you're so sure about how better you are then maybe you should do it!" Liam shot back. "God you're so annoying I want to punch you!"  
"Go for it!" before anything more was said beta found himself close enough to hit the chimera with all of his strength breaking his nose.   
Theo looked up at his whipping off the blood before he was forcefully pulled into a heated and angry kiss.   
He didn't have to wait long for the respond and feeling of Theo's tongue fighting for dominance in his mouth. Liam pulled away long enough to get rid of his shirt throwing it somewhere and soon he was pushed into the wall with Theo's tight between his legs. His hands gripping chimera's hand while he was running his all over beta's torso pulling him even closer by his jeans making Liam groan into a kiss. Beta slide his hands down Theo's spine before he shoved his towel with one move now grabbing his hips roughly as chimera moaned.   
"Liam.." he whispered breaking a kiss and nibbling his neck before sucking on it.   
"Theo.." beta sucked on his breath.   
"Tell me.." chimera whispered." Tell me what you want.." he closed his eyes letting Liam's scent fill his lungs.  
"You..." beta groaned. "I want you Theo... Please... Claim me..."   
He didn't have to say it twice as he felt a sharp pain in his neck from Theo's teeth.   
After that point there was no time to make it to the bed. Chimera pulled off Liam's jeans with boxers and turned him around.   
"You sure you want this?" Theo asked. Even in heat he didn't want to hurt Liam.  
"Yes. Just do it." Beta hissed as he felt chimera pushing inside him.   
He started slowly but soon after the thrusts were harder and faster.  
"Theo.. Fuck... Yes.... God...." Liam was moaning mindlessly.  
He groaned loudly as he felt Theo's teeth breaking skin on his neck again.   
"Mine.." he whispered sweat all over their bodies.   
"Theo... I'm...." before he could end this sentence he came with Theo following soon after.  
"Next time..." Liam breathed out sliding on a floor."Let's just use bed." He smiled.  
"Why not." Theo slide next to him and smiled back. "Liam... What does it mean for us?" He asked looking at the boy.  
"I don't know but I'm pretty sure I have to broke up with Hayden..." beta said.   
"It'll work for now." Theo grinned before he kissed Liam again.


End file.
